


Save Us, Herald

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Introspection, community: 100prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nesine doesn't know what to think.





	Save Us, Herald

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _oppression_.

They want her to save the world.

Save the world along with the 'precious' moralities and social structures laid down by the human's Chantry. It's almost laughable and sickening.

Mostly sickening.

Nesine isn't entirely sure that she wants to save that world. A shattered world where shems force those who are not human beneath their feet.

Green magics crackles mockingly within her skin, and she forces herself not to show outward pain among these vultures who demand so much.

Nesine wonders what she can do as she forces a smile and promises to try to save these chanting, begging shems.


End file.
